


Perfume

by darkladyvamp



Series: Perfume [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkladyvamp/pseuds/darkladyvamp
Summary: Jumin's father pressed the issue of marriage to Sarah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based in a prompt asking for a story based on the song Perfume, where Jumin was forced to marry Sarah by his father.

You were snuggled up to your lover, trying to catch your breath after a gloriously earthshaking bout of lovemaking. Your eyes were closed and your face was nuzzled against his neck, with his arm wrapped tightly and possessively around your waist.

He started to shift under you and you tightened your arms around him in a blind panic. His arm that wasn’t around you stroked your hair lightly, reassuringly, as he settled once more. 

“Why is it that your bed smells strongly of your perfume?” Jumin asked, his voice hoarse, tired.

“Because I sleep in it?” You lied, rather smoothly if you did say so yourself.

He pressed his noise to the top of your head and breathed deeply. “I think not. It smells much stronger than you do.”

You nuzzled closer to him with a yawn, stalling for time. “Well…I do stand next to it when I spray it on. Perhaps the extra lands on it?”

He sighed deeply but seemed to accept your ‘explination’. You couldn’t tell him that you sprayed your perfume heavily on the bed before he came over, hoping that he’d carry your scent home. It gave you a vicious thrill to think of his wife smelling you all over him.

His _wife_. What a joke. What you wouldn’t have given to have stopped that wedding. His father, however, had made it very clear that Jumin was to marry Sarah if he wanted to keep his position in the company and in his family. 

What his father didn’t know, was that Jumin refused to give you up and refused any ‘marital’ contact with his wife. He paid Sarah well for her silence. He was brilliant and had her sign a contract that if she ever revealed to his father that they slept in separate beds and he still had you, she would have to repay all that money back plus interest. And of course be left without a husband.

However, you were still jealous. You couldn’t talk to Jumin about it, it would cause a fight and ruin the precious moments you had with him. He still went home to her every night to keep up the illusion for his father.

He murmured your name softly and you hummed out an inquiring response.

“I need to leave soon. Do you want to shower with me?”

Your heart stopped. He’d never wanted to shower before leaving before. Was he feeling guilty? Trying to wash you away?

“No…”

He made a soft noise and stroked your hair softly again. “My crafty little love. You want me going home smelling like you.”

You blinked and sat up slight, looking at him. How had he seen through you so easily? You watched his face split in a grin.

“I’d had my suspicions for a while. I don’t mind. In fact, I _like_ going home smelling like you. Her face is amusing to watch.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I can be found on tumblr at zens-trash.tumblr.com
> 
> Drop me a line, a prompt, a joke, whatever!


End file.
